Cronicas de una pelicula: FFVII Advent Children
by Agaue
Summary: Despues del videojuego, deciden filmar la secuela... que ha pasado en dos años... que pasa en el plató?capi 6! r
1. Tu eres el werito bonito?

Crónicas de una película

Capitulo 1: Tu eres el werito bonito?

Todo comienza cuando a los señores de Squaresoft se les ocurre la brillantísima idea de hacer una secuela de Final Fantasy VII, pues estos señores decidieron que debían ser nada mas y nada menos que los mismísimos protagonistas del videojuego participaran en la película, entonces se dieron a la tarea de crear un guión espectacular, con la mejor historia que se les pudiera ocurrir, los mejores efectos especiales y por supuesto la mejor música cortesía del Sr. Uematsu, por tal debían encontrar a quienes originalmente había vivido toda esa aventura.

Así pues, nuestros visionarios se dieron a la tarea de buscar a los involucrados, por supuesto no puede haber película sin el héroe, así que comenzaron buscando al portador de la gran espada, apodada por algunos como el "porta bisturí". Tras una búsqueda exhaustiva dieron con el paradero de tan enigmático personaje, pues tan enigmático es que ninguno de sus amigos incluso, la idiotizadamente enamorada de el , Tifa sabia en donde vivía o trabajaba el rubio héroe.

Cual fue la sorpresa de estos aventureros al descubrir el trabajo que desempeñaba el joven rubio, al llegar allí de inmediato preguntaron por el, fueron atendidos por el gerente

-Disculpe señor, buscamos a Cloud Strife, podría llamarlo por favor?

G: que hizo? Le he dicho a ese huerco que no quiero problemas! Es la segunda vez que lo vienen a buscar y la primera vez mi restaurante resulto muy dañado!- dijo con acento norteño y señalando al elegantísimo establecimiento, que contaba con al menos unas 10 mesas de madera cayéndose pegadas con masking tape, además de unas bancas mal pintadas, grasientas, en las cuales fácilmente salías con una astilla en las nachas- le hablare, pero que conste que al primer problema salen todos corridos de aquí junto con ese chamaco del demonio

Dicho esto ultimo el "esbelto" gerente camino hasta la caja registradora tomo su modernísimo teléfono (dígase uno de esos que tiene latas a los lados unidas por un cordel)- PELOS GRIFOS REPORTATE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE A LA GERENCIA!- dijo gritando en el teléfono de súper moda, a lo cual nuestro pelos…. Digo chico con peinado estilo la última moda de París, salio disparado cual pedo en jet de la "cocina" rumbo a la "gerencia"

C: que pasa jefe?

G: que te he dicho? Como debes referirte a miiii!- dijo baboseándole toda la cara

C: señor gerente que se le ofrece?- contesto apretando los dientes mientras se medio limpiaba las babas con el delantal que traía

Al verlo, los valientísimos productores de esta nueva locura, casi les da el patatús, pues el joven atlético y rubio galán, ya no lucia como antes…………………al menos había subido unos 15 kilos de peso, dejando atrás su estomago de lavadero para dar paso a un prominente deposito adiposo, producto de demasiadas hamburguesas grasientas y al menos unos 50 litros de cerveza mal digerida, cachetes de marrana flaca y su cabello………….bueno había terminado de cualquier otro color menos el rubio (dígase verde, rojo y café esencialmente) además de poseer una masa informe de grasa adherida cual fijador para su peinado estilo "Goku" que distaba demasiado de serlo ( parecía mas bien Samara del Aro) y aparte lleno de acne

-disculpe señor gerente, pero nosotros buscamos a Cloud Strife, debe haber un error

C: no, no hay ningún error- contesto sacando de uno de los bolsillos del delantal unas grasientisimas papas

-pero…………….?

C: yo se que luzco algo…………….distinto, pero mi sex appeal sigue en pie- termino pasándose una mano por el "cabello" y poniéndose en pose sexy- pero que los trae por aquí? Quieren volver a hacer un videojuego en el que yo seré el héroe de nuevo, salve al mundo y al final me quede con la novia de mi mejor amigo?- pregunto con ojitos soñadores

-pues……...

C: LO SABIAAA! Por fin me iré de este cuchitril!- le aventó el delantal al "gerente"- viejo barrigón, jijo de su tostadísima madre RENUNCIO! Y dígale a la panzona de su hija que no se me vuelva a acercar!

En cuanto el "guapísimo rubio" pronuncio tales palabras la susodicha iba arribando al establecimiento

H: yujuuuuuuu! Clouditoooo! Mi amor!- con voz melosa al mas puro estilo de Elvira de los tiny toons- te traje unos deliciosos bocadillos, pate de hígado, tu favorito- antes de que pudiese responderle, la atractivísima mujer le lleno la boca de deliciosos bocadillos mientras le pellizcaba una nalga

C: PUAAAAGGGGGG!- le vomito encima- pinche gorda! Ya me tienes hasta el asco! Es la no se que vez, que te digo que no me gusta el hígado y lo sigues haciendo! Además YOOO nunca…………NUNCA saldría con una ballenota como tu! Además de gorda……FEA! Y deja de pellizcar mis pompas!

G: no te permito que le hables de esa manera a mi borreguita! Estas despedido!

C: quédese con su vaca yo ya había renunciado- le grito mientras iba hacia la puerta a zancadas, los aventureros salieron detrás de el, avergonzados por la escena presenciada

Al llegar afuera vieron como el, antes, atletiquísimo Cloud Strife luchaba por que llegara aire a sus pulmones

C: son mi salvación! En estos dos años no he hecho otra cosa que aguantar al panzón de mi jefe y a la ninfomana de su hija, díganme cual será mi nueva aventura?-dijo sacando un cigarro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón

-Pues veras tenemos preparada toda una película de la mejor calidad, pero no creo que sea posible que estés en ella

C: por que?- dejo de pelear con su cigarro, no podía encenderlo, había perdido su encendedor

-pues digamos que confiere un gran esfuerzo físico y pues tu……..pues………en realidad no estas en la mejor forma

C: aléjenme del pate de hígado, las hamburguesas grasientas y la cerveza y en unos meses estaré igual de papi que en el videojuego- contesto haciendo ademán de enseñar los músculos…..ok…la masa adiposa

No muy seguros de que tal hazaña se pudiese lograr, procedieron a mostrarle el guión de la película, al tenerlo entre sus manos, de uno de sus bolsillos saco unas gafas, con un aumento digno de utilizar para un telescopio

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensamos


	2. Punk Rock Star!

Capitulo 2: Punk Rock Star!

Tras llevar a Cloud con alguien que le ayudase con sus problemas, volvieron a la tarea de buscar a los demás involucrados, esta vez decidieron buscar a Vincent, pues ingenuamente pensaron que el pelinegro se mantenía de igual forma que antes, y aunque creyeron que encontrarlo seria fácil, comenzaron a buscar por el sitio equivocado, finalmente decidieron buscarlo en Ajit, finalmente lograron dar con el paradero del pelinegro, pero no esperaban llevarse otra sorpresa, al llegar vieron todo acomodado de tal forma que parecía que un concierto de rock estaba siendo preparado, asi que decidieron preguntar al primer despistado que vieron

-disculpa sabes en donde esta Vincent Valentine?

El esperpento de muchacho los vio como bicho raro y siguió su camino, siguieron preguntando a todos los raros que se les cruzaron por el camino, sin embargo ninguno sabía quien era Vincent Valentine, llegaron hasta donde tres tipejos raros los detuvieron

Tipo1: a donde van? Tienen pase VIP?

Tipo3: Claro que no? No los ves, están más rucos que nada, además recuerda que los pases VIP son solo para chicas, además parecen ñoños

Tipo2: entonces sacalos de aquí Loz

L: y yo por que?

Tipo1: por que yo digo zopenco

L: asshh Kadaj, eres un mandón

Tipo2: ya andale, llevatelos

L: tu también Yazoo!- estaba a punto de cargarse a nuestros intrépidos aventureros cuando un rarisisimo personaje llega hasta ellos

R: déjenlos

K: lo que usted diga jefe- los tres raros peliplatas se retiraron

R: que buscan?

-estamos buscando a Vincent Valentine, lo ha visto por aquí

El rarisisimo personaje los miro confundido y desconfiado

R: soy yo

Casi se desmayan al descubrir la identidad de la cosa rara que estaba frente a ellos, QUE DEMONIOS LES PASABA! Primero Cloud pierde su figura y después Vincent decide convertirse en una estrella rara del punk rock, o simplemente se había disfrazado para adelantar el día de brujas, pues este se había cortado el pelo al estilo mohicano, se lo había teñido de rojo, tenia plastas de delineador negro en los ojos tipo el cuervo, vestía al mas puro estilo de Kiss ( si no saben quien es Kiss, les juro que son unos ignorantes) y tenia tatuajes por todo el cuerpo ( bueno eso aun esta por comprobarse, me ofrezco para la comprobación, jeje)

V: que buscan?

-pues estamos aquí por que intentamos reunir a todos para filmar una secuela del videojuego

V: aa una película- dijo pensativo- quienes ya han aceptado?

-solo hemos encontrado a Cloud, y a ti

V: dispuesto a participar…………….pero con una condición

-que condición?- no estaban seguros de si podrían cumplirle el capricho, además con ese look tendrían que invertir bastante en hacerlo que se viera como antes, la misma situación que con Cloud, solo que este aun seguía con su espectacular figura ( awwww!)

V: que no participe Yuffie, esa mocosa me tiene fastidiado, no deja de molestarme

-aaa se trata de eso, pues…….- los productores hicieron su pequeña juntita-

p1: no creo que sea buena idea, aunque Yuffie tenga un papel pequeño en la película, el no incluirla cambiaria el guión

p2: si además miren como ha cambiado este hombre! A sus años y jugando a ser estrella de rock

p3: si que le pasa? No creo que se puedan quitar todos esos tatuajes o si?- los 4 visionarios se miraron como intentando saber si el otro conocía la respuesta

p4: pues no lo creo, además podemos prescindir de el

p2: no lo creo, tiene una parte importante en el guión, no se si recuerdes

p1: es que no lo leyó completo, solo leyó el principio, el medio y el final

p4: ya se! Le decimos que Yuffie no participara y a la mera hora siempre si, así se tendrá que aguantar

p3: es una buena idea

Tras ponerse de acuerdo, le comunicaron la decisión- esta bien, Yuffie no participara

V: bien, entonces después de mi concierto los buscare, Kadaj guíalos a la salida

Entonces los tres peliplatas se dejaron venir, Kadaj tomo a uno, Yazoo a otro y Loz a los dos restantes y prácticamente los aventaron fuera del lugar.

-SON UNOS BRUTOS!- Indignados los 4 visionarios partieron en busca de Barret

En el ultimo confín de la tierra, perdido en una barcaza se encontraba Barret, dedicadísimo su negocio, si aja, mas bien estaba "tomando un descanso" , cuando nuestros respetables personajes arribaron a la barcaza se encontraron con que Barret estaba en un bar improvisado, que tenia mesa de billar y toda la cosa, embriagándose y riendo de la manera mas desvergonzada, en cuanto los vio, dejo su "pequeño" tarro de cerveza ( que mas bien parecía todo el barril) y se levanto de su silla

B: pero que los trae por aquí?- pregunto sonriente

-pues te estamos buscando por que, tenemos un nuevo proyecto, y queríamos ver si estas interesado en participar en el

B: aaa pues que bien! Dentro de unos días mi equipo tendrá su descanso en cuanto eso suceda, lo primero que haré será visitar a Marlene y luego los veré a ustedes, Cloud también participara?

-así es al igual que Vincent

B: esos locos! Claro que participare!

-bueno entonces nos retiramos

Después de la efusiva despedida por parte del moreno (dígase un abrazo mega apretado) se dirigieron a buscar a Cid, como sabían que el rubio amaba su nave imaginaron que estaría reparándola en su taller así que se dirigieron allá.

Al llegar llamaron a la puerta y tras escuchar unos cuantos chingados, demonios, quien diablos será? Y el sonido de cosas de lámina golpeando el piso, el piloto abrió la puerta, estaba todo lleno de aceite y grasa

C: quien chin……..este- dijo apenado rascándose la cabeza- que los trae por aquí? Pasen, pasen, están en su humilde casa- dijo con sonrisa forzada mientras pensaba " genial que chingados quieren nada mas vienen a hacerme perder el tiempo y tengo mi nave toda desarmada", mientras pensaba eso, buscaba entre las tantas cosas que tenia regadas por todos lados, alguna cosa que sirviera para sentarse

El cuarteto lo siguió admirando lo limpio que se encontraba el lugar, pedazos de lámina, botes de gasolina, aceite regado, motores, tuercas, llaves, etc. .

-el motivo de nuestra visita es que planeamos filmar una secuela del videojuego y pues seria genial que participaras

C: no

-No?

C: no

-No?

C: SI!

-si que? No que no?

C: dije si que había dicho que no! Demonios me hacen perder el tiempo tengo que reparar a Sierra y estoy muy retrasado, no creo que tenga tiempo para niñerías, mejor se hubieran ahorrado el viaje

Mini-junta de visionarios

P1: habrá que convencerlo de alguna manera

P2: si pero necesitamos que arregle a Sierra

P4: cierto! Habrá que hacerle una oferta que no pueda rechazar

P1: como cual Einstein?

P3: pues decirle que le ayudaremos a arreglar a Sierra, así el participara y tendremos la nave, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro

P2: bueno entonces digámosle eso

-bueno si el problema es que Sierra esta descompuesta, pues te ayudaremos a arreglarla

C: como demonios harán eso? A duras penas saben lo que es una tuerca

-obviamente nosotros no lo haremos, encontraremos a alguien para que te ayude

C: ……………………….- después de pensarlo y de casi vomitar el aceite que se había tragado con todo y pulmones y estomago (el inteligente confundió una botella de mako-cola con una de aceite)- esta bien, pero que Yuffie no se acerque a mi

-Otro que sale con lo mismo, que hay de malo con esa niña?

C: TODO!


	3. tuuu! akiiii!

Capitulo 3: Tuuu! Aki?

Tras haber escuchado dos veces las quejas acerca de Yuffie, decidieron dejarla hasta el final, así que fueron a buscar a Tifa, esperaban que por lo menos ella fuera una persona "normal", así que se dirigieron al bar.

Al llegar el súper famosísimo bar, estaba vacío, así que se pasaron la barra y entraron a la casa, buscaron en los cuartos, lo único que encontraron fue a dos niños jugando playstation en la sala de televisión, al acercarse descubrieron que se trataba de Marlene

-Marlene, en donde esta Tifa?

M: no se, se fue desde ayer, no sabemos a donde

-los ha dejado solos aquí?

M: mjm- dijo medio ignorando a los 4 aventureros-ashhhhhh!- expreso, cuando el niño le gano la carrera- Denzel! No se vale tu te la pasas horas jugando

D: lero, lero! – le contesto sacándole la lengua- soy el mejor

M: eres un presumido! Lo único que eres, es un cabeza hueca! Aparte tienes atrofiado el cerebro!- enojada le aventó el control en la cabeza

D: aaaaaucchhh! Le voy a decir a Tifa!- dijo sobandose el reciente chichón, y la gotilla de sangre que le salía, enojado se aventó contra Marlene y los dos chamacos del demonio comenzaron a agarrarse a trancazos y jalarse el cabello

Los guamazos estaban duros, los intrépidos aventureros no sabían que hacer, pues ninguno de los huerquillos se soltaba del otro y entre mas tiempo pasaba, mas se les hacia que uno de ellos iba a morir ahorcado por el otro, justo en el momento en que un dueto de aventureros jalaba a un chamaco respectivamente, entro Tifa como diablo marihuano

T: se puede saber que demonios hacen?

En el momento en que escucharon la voz de Tifa, ambos adorables angelitos se soltaron, cayendo de nalgas en el puro suelo junto con el dueto de aventureros.

T: se puede saber por que están peleando?- de pronto se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el lugar- quienes son ustedes!- grito y se puso en pose de combate

Tras ver la actitud de Tifa, se sorprendieron, pues se suponia que la pelinegra ya los conocia

-Tifa, somos nosotros, los productores

Tifa los vio con cara de "estos mendigos no me engañan"

T: no los conozco! Desde ahorita les digo que si vienen a secuestrar a Marlene para extorsionar a Barret, por su integridad física, mas les vale que se vayan!

-No, no venimos a secuestrar a Marlene

D: a que si! A nosotros nos dijeron que se querían llevar a Marlene, verdad?- le pregunto a la susodicha

M: ellos no di……- no pudo terminar, por que el "angelito" le había tapado la boca

T: aaa con que intentan engañarme!- grito caminando amenazadoramente hasta ellos. Al ver la actitud amenazante de la pelinegra, decidieron decir…

-PATITAAASS PA QUE LAS QUIEROOOO!

Después de haber corrido todo lo que en su vida habían corrido, se detuvieron a pensar como le harían para que la pelinegra los dejara hablar, decidieron buscar al personaje mas querido, Yuffie.

Buscaron en su ciudad natal y su padre dijo que la había desconocido como hija, pues no acato sus mandatos y se fue, entonces se pusieron a buscar a la susodicha, buscaron y buscaron, hasta que días después (dígase como una semana) uno de nuestros valientes aventureros se enfermo de diarrea por comer tacos Don Yeyo, y fue a dar al hospital, dieron lo que fuera un indicio del paradero de la ninja.

Nuestro indigesto amigo estaba recostado en la cama y siendo atendido por los médicos, mientras los demás, veían la tele, y ahí fue donde la encontraron. Nunca pensaron que la alegre y aguerrida muchacha terminara en eso.

Tras haber curado al pobre valiente, se dirigieron al nuevo hogar de la ninja. Al llegar a la enorme institución, no sabían en donde comenzar a buscar, así que intentaron encontrar la recepción, que como cosa rarísima no se encontraba en la entrada, si no en la parte trasera del edificio, al llegar ahí preguntaron por ella

-disculpe en donde se encuentra la Srita. Yuffie Kisaragi

La recepcionista los vio con cara de " quien demonios es esa"

R: disculpe?

-si, estamos buscando a la Srita. Yuffie Kisaragi, se encuentra aquí?

R: no, aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre

-pero si vimos en la televisión que ella esta aquí

R: deben estar equivocados, aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre

Los 4 se vieron como no entendiendo, estaban seguros que ella estaba ahí, así que seguirían intentando

-mire, tal vez no nos estemos entendiendo- la mujer gorda que fungía el papel de recepcionista, lo miro como diciendo "si le sigues y no me dejas pintarme las uñas a gusto te mato"- tal vez no la conozca por nombre, pero es necesario que la encontremos, ella es bajita, de pelo corto, flaca, ojos grandes, muy alegre

La recepcionista se quedo pensando un momento antes de levantarse

R: ha de ser la "Ojalapudierausarmiapellido"- dijo rápido, como en trabalenguas- esta en el

13vo piso, se van a la entrada, suben las primeras escaleras, dan vuelta a la derecha, luego izquierda, izquierda, derecha, derecho, izquierda, suben al elevador, se bajan en el 12vo piso, izquierda, derecho, pasan el laboratorio de genética, derecho, izquierda, derecha, la ultima puerta a la derecha, suben las escaleras al 13vo piso, derecho, izquierda, izquierda, derecho, segunda puerta mano derecha, derecho, puerta de vidrio que dice "Dra. Gregoria Splicing", ahí es.- dijo tras tomar una larga bocanada de aire

Intentaron tomar nota de todo lo que dijo pero digamos que se les pasaron algunos pequeñísimos detalles, se pusieron en marcha a buscar a la ninja en el algo "pequeño edificio", no después de haberse encomendado a todos los santos y ponerlos de cabeza para encontrarla pronto.

Después de preguntar como por 15ava vez por donde ir, lograron llegar a la bendita puerta que decía "Dra. Gregoria Splicing", al llegar llamaron a la puerta, tras unos minutos de estar llamando, alguien acudió al llamado, les habrio una mujer bajita de pelo largo mal peinado, lentes de fondo de botella, ojeras grandisimas, traia una bata de laboratorio que le quedaba bastante grande y una graaaan taza de café

-que se les ofrece?- pregunto con voz cansada y bostezando, para después darle un trago a su cafe

-estamos buscando a la Srita. Yuffie Kisaragi- la mujer les solto encima todo el café, bañandolos del caliente y demasiado endulzado liquido

- a quien?

-Yuffie Kisaragi

-que?

-Yuffie Kisaragi

-oí bien?

-YUUUUFFFIIIEEEE KISSAARAAAGIIII! –respondió uno de ellos, como hablando en cetáceo (ya saben como habla Dori la de Buscando a Nemo con la ballena)

-Ya, ya , ya entendí, esperen un momento- la mujer se metió al que parecía se un laboratorio pero mas pequeño y grito- ATP! Te buscan!

En el acto, ATP llego corriendo

ATP: me llamo Dra.?

D: si, estos señores te buscan

ATP salio del pequeño laboratorio, cerrando la puerta tras de si

ATP: les aviso que si son otros monigotes de mi padre que vienen a intentar casarme con algún pelafustan, no iré a ningún sitio!- dijo gritando a la vez que mostraba sus blancos dientes forrados por metal, traía braquets, además su apariencia era casi la misma que la de la Dra. Gregoria

-no claro que no, somos nosotros Yuffie, los productores- dijo con aire orgulloso y ególatra

ATP, perdón, Yuffie, hizo ojos de pasita, para después sacar unos, casi, binoculares de la bolsa de su bata

Y: aaaaa son ustedes! Que bien, perdón pero necesito de estos para reconocer bien a la gente!- dijo sonriendo y enseñando sus braquets- las computadoras me están dejando ciega, pero díganme que los trae por aquí

- pues, planeamos hacer una película, una secuela del videojuego

Y: recorcholis de verdad?- grito emocionada

-si, ya han confirmado casi todos

Y: rayos y centellas! Debo participar yo también!

-si, la próxima semana se reunirán todos los demás, solo que hay una pequeña duda

Y: cual podrá ser?

- por que algunos de ellos pidieron que no participaras?

Y: no tengo idea- dijo pensativa- tal vez sea por que les pedí un poquito de su ADN, para clonarlos y tener uno igualito de ellos, para no olvidar nunca a mi amigos!- contesto eufórica

-aaaa ok- dijeron con cara de " que le pasa?"- otra cosa, sabes que le sucede a Tifa?

Y: aa pues es muy sencillo, le lave el cerebro para que dejara de creer que esta enamorada de Cloud

Casi se quedan sin quijadas de tanto que abrieron la boca

-pero ella no nos recuerda! No podemos pedirle que participe en la película, nos quiere atacar

Y: se preocupen yo hablare con ella

-segura?

Y: así es, como estoy tan segura que Gregorio Mendel es el padre de la genética


	4. Aiii se nos olvido

Capitulo 4

Aii se nos olvido!

Después de haber encontrado a ATP, ejem perdón, Yuffie, decidieron por ultimo buscar a los Turks, por que sin malos no hay una buena historia, Así que se pusieron en marcha a buscarlos

Fueron a Shin-Ra, y se encontraron con Elena y Reno quienes discutían acaloradamente

E: Eres un pinche metiche!

R: yooo? A mi no me embarres en tus asuntos, yo no hice nada!

E: aaa claro que si! Eres un chismoso!

R: pero si yo no dije nada!- dijo en el tono mas inocente que se encontró

E: hijo de tu pinche madre! No te hagas el inocente, nadie más que tu sabia acerca de lo de Rufus!

R: a mi no me dijiste nada!

E: nooo, no necesitaba decirte, si tienes la costumbre de escuchar las conversaciones de los demás

R: estabas hablando sola- dijo con cara de ¬¬

E: VESSSS! Tu fuiste! Te acabas de echar la soga al cuello

R: bueno, bueno si yo le dije y que? No es cierto?

E: pues si, pero no tenias por que andar de chonito

En eso llega Rude

Ru: Se puede saber ahora por que discuten?

E: pues que este pelos de zanahoria es un pinche chismoso y metiche

Ru: algo mas que no sepa?

R: oyes!

Ru: claro que si, ni que estuviera sordo, y vale mas de dejen de alegar, el jefe tiene jaqueca

R: aa pues dice Elena que ella lo cuida y le quita el dolor de cabeza

E: te va a suceder un accidente Reno

R: a poco? Ahora eres vidente o que?

E: si pronostico tu próxima caída por la escaleras- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el rumbo a las escaleras, para esto el tonto de Reno iba de espaldas y al legar al primer escalón se detuvo

R: a que no mira no me he caído!- dijo enseñándole la lengua a la vez que hacia muecas graciosas

E: jeje- se mofo Elena- eso crees tu- dijo mientras lo empujaba, Reno en su intento de sostenerse de algo, lo único que alcanzo a agarrar fueron las solapas del traje de Elena, esta reacciono y se quito el saco dejando caer al pelirrojo, que rodó por las escaleras con una maestría impresionante

Tras levantarse y hacer berrinche, al darse la vuelta se encontró con los Productores

R: ammm, en que podemos servirles?- les pregunto extrañado

En eso bajaron Rude y Elena que no dejaban de reírse de Reno

Ra: ya dejen de reírse de mí!- grito como niño chiquito y haciendo rabietas

Rude tomo su actitud neutra de siempre- en que podemos servirles?

- se encuentra Rufus?

E: si, que se les ofrece?

- pues estamos reuniendo a todos para hacer una secuela del videojuego

R: aaaa, solo si yo soy el héroe, si no, no, verdad?

Recibió un doble sape a su cabezota de chamoyada

E: mm de acuerdo llamare al jefe

Elena subió las escaleras y entro a la primera habitación a la derecha

E: jefe, los productores quieren hablar con usted

Rufus quien se encontraba en una comodísima cama de bronceado, contesto fastidiado

Rf: que quieren?

E: dicen que quieren hacer una secuela

Rf: mmmmm diles que me dejen el guión y yo les llamo- dijo restándole importancia, volviéndose a acomodar en la cama y poniéndose los auriculares de su mp3

Elena rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para salir, pero antes escucho a Rufus pidiéndole una piña colada.

Llego a donde estaban los demás, con aparente cara de fastidio, pues Reno se había encargado de aburrirles con sus chocoaventuras

E: dice el jefe que le dejen el guión y que el los llama, se encuentra

R: en su cama de bronceado, no es justo!- le interrumpió a la mujer, expresando su disgusto- nosotros trabajamos y el goza de todos los lujos

E: perdónelo, el sape le atrofio el cerebro, el jefe esta atendiendo una llamada muy importante

R: importantes mis polainas!

Al ver que de nuevo comenzaba una discusión entre el pelirrojo y la rubia decidieron partir, dejando al pobre Rude entre dos dementes gritones, además de escuchar a su jefe pidiendo su piña colada.

Cuando según ellos, ya habían convocado a todos los involucrados en la nueva aventura regresaron a los estudios, tenían que ver quienes ya habían llegado y el progreso de "la recuperación de imagen" de Cloud, Vincent y Yuffie.

Se encontraron con la pequeña sorpresa de que ya todos se encontraban ahí, además que había unas cuantas riñas, bueno digamos una muy grande entre "Rouge" y "ATP", además de que Tifa intentaba a toda costa llegar hasta Cloud para retorcerle el pescuezo.

Entre Barret, los Turks y Cid, no podían lograr que esos individuos cesaran sus locuras, y de verdad que eran locuras, ATP corría tras Rouge con una graaaaaann jeringa, mientras que Cloud, que con su aun no recuperada figura, hiperventilaba tratando de evitar a Tifa, quien parecía que había visto al mismísimo Sephirot.

Por mas que intentaban comunicarse con el individuo que ahora se nombraba ATP, dígase Yuffie, no lo lograban, pues parecía que solo iba a responder a su nuevo nombre y de Rouge, dígase Vincent, bueno pues el se estaba hartando, parecía que estaba a punto de sacar su revolver para matar de un solo tiro a la mocosa nerda, pero antes de que pudiese hacer tal cosa y cuando la ninja ahora genetista le puso la mano encima, sus platinados guaruras salieron al rescate, tirando al suelo a la pobre muchachita enclenque que quedo sepultada y posiblemente muerta entre los grandes cuerpos de los salvajes peliplatas

Al escuchar el costalazo, todos cesaron sus actividades, y observaron fijamente la escena, si, definitivamente habían matado a Yuffie.

-pero que han hecho!- gritaron al unísono los Productores, mientras que Tifa lograba tomar a Cloud por las tiras del delantal que aun traía, Cloud pensó que era su fin, sin embargo en lugar de golpearlo o algo así, lo único que hizo fue acercarlo hacia ella y comenzar a llorar como un bebe

T: WAAAAAAAA! HAN MATADO A ATP!- grito en el mero oído de Cloud a la par que lo abrazaba taaaaaaan fuerte, que el "rubio" llego a pensar que le sacaría la grasa de tanto que lo apretaba

Acudieron rápidamente a mover a los peliplatas, mientras Vincent se alejaba muerto de la risa y Tifa asfixiaba a Cloud al punto de ponerlo morado, tras haber movido a la mole, dígase Loz, encontraron a Yuffie prácticamente embarrada en el suelo, con las gafas rotas y al mas puro estilo de atropellado anime, Barret y Cid la "desembarraron" del suelo y la llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería.

Respiraron aliviados, pero aun había un problema, Tifa estaba matando a Cloud.

-Creo que ya paso- dijeron casi reconfortados por saber que la ninja estaba bien, pero cuando voltearon a ver a Tifa para comunicarle la noticia de que su amiga había sido rescatada, se toparon con que la pelinegra le estaba provocando una hipoxia cerebral al pobre "rubio", mientras seguía llorando y gritando

Rápidamente corrieron a auxiliar al héroe y tras prácticamente arrancar a Tifa del casi inerte muchacho lograron salvarlo.

Tras el "pequeño" incidente decidieron reunirse con los que aun estaban vivos para repasar el guión.

Comenzó la lectura de la maravillosa historia, se dieron cuenta de que se les había olvidado un pequeño detalle, esta vez los Turks no eran los malos, si no que, tenían que buscar a tres chiflados que se parecieran a Sephiroth, además de que tuvieran cara de dementes y que no cobraran tan caro como los demás.

V: no puedo creer que se les olvidaran los malos

-jejejejeje, ai creo que se nos olvido!


	5. Que te pasoooo?

Capitulo 5: Que te pasooo! 

No cabían en el asombro, era tan increíble que se les olvidaran los malos que aun estaban boquiabiertos.

-lo resolveremos no se preocupen

V: nosotros no nos preocupamos, pero si tardan en encontrar a los que harán de malos nos retrasaran a nosotros, tengo fechas de conciertos- dijo en tono preocupado, cual súper estrella de rock

Y: así es apoyo a vinnie!- chillo- tengo un proyecto maravilloso que desarrollar con la Dra. splicing

- bueno, bueno no se estresen, ya los encontraremos, por el momento grabaremos las escenas en las que ellos no aparezcan

B: eso reduce el guión a

C: estamos en las mismas, miren a estos payasos! Vincent cree que es noche de brujas, Yuffie es una ñoña y Cloud además de estar gordo y feo esta casi muerto por culpa de esta pinche vieja loca!- dijo en tono enojado y señalando a Tifa

T: es que pobre ATP, además de que creo que a el lo conozco, de donde no se, pero lo conozco

ATP se rasco la cabeza, sordeandose, mientras a Cid se le saltaba la vena de la frente

C: YA! Chingado con ustedes! Por que no pueden ser normales! Tu chamaca ñoña vale mas que hagas algo para quitarle un poquito lo estupida a esta- señalo a Tifa- y tu pandillero sádico mas vale que hagas algo para quitarte todos esos tatuajes y dejar de jugar al teatro kabuki y tu- volteo a ver amenazante a Yuffie- vale mas que dejes de andar por ahí con una jeringa y dejes tus actitudes científicas para otro lado, entendiste- dijo abriendo los ojos a sobre manera

Yuffie trago saliva y Vincent se levanto enojado, Tifa se puso a llorar y Barret se tomaba su quinta cerveza.

Los productores estaban a punto de abandonar la causa, estaba muy difícil la situación, solo harían el ultimo intento de encontrar a los malos, si no lo lograban pronto, dejarían el proyecto. Discutian sobre los posibles candidatos, cuando escucharon un estrepitoso ruido, mas bien un grito

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos corrieron al sitio en donde se había escuchado el grito, se dirigieron a la habitación en donde estaba hospedado Rufus.

Al llegar se encontraron con Rude, Tseng y Reno, quienes intentaban a toda costa, abrir la mentada cama de bronceado de su jefe.

Elena la había desconectado, pero la endemoniada cosa no quería abrir, parecía que se había puesto en huelga e intentaba comerse al rubio. Tras unos minutos de buscar la manera de abrir la cama, Cid resolvió el problema, rápidamente encontró alguna cosa que les sirviera para sacar al rubio de la cama.

La "cosa" que encontró fue una sierra eléctrica que utilizaba un empelado para cortar las ramas de un árbol que estaba afuera y se ocupó de la cosa endemoniada.

Al fin tras 20 minutos de arduo trabajo, lograron sacar a Shinra para llevarlo al hospital mas cercano.

Tras el pequeño incidente los pobres productores no sabian que hacer, ahora el impresionantemente vanidoso Rufus Shinra estaba herido, Cloud obeso, Vincent jugando al teatro kabuki, Yuffie hablaba de Mendel, Tifa ya no tenia cerebro, Cid echaba de maldiciones, Barret estaba ebrio, Reno, Rude y Tseng se peleaban, Elena lloraba por su jefe y para colmo de males, no tenian a los que harian de los malos!

Decidieron que lo mejor era no seguir con el proyecto, ya encontrarian a otros chiflados que hicieran el papel de los originales y que cobraran menos, lo importante ahora, era deshacerse de ellos, pero como?

La locura era colectiva, de que nadie se metía con nadie, comenzó a ser una batalla campal por la supervivencia del mas fuerte, ahora comenzaban a empujarse, jalarse el pelo, darse golpes bajos, insultos graves, macetas en la cabeza, mordidas, etc., todo el pleito había comenzado por Tseng, Reno y Rude.

Al ver la maraña de pies, brazos, cabellos tirados en el suelo, decidieron hacer algo

-SEGURIDAD!

Y en el acto aparecieron los tres monigotes de Vincent, no hicieron nada por detener a los demás, corrieron inmediatamente tirando a todos y todo a su paso, pisando caras, estomago, piernas, brazos, y otras cosas, hasta llegar con su querido jefe, como viles pandilleros comenzaron a golpear al bruto que estaba peleando con Vincent, Reno.

La brutalidad empleada por parte de los tres chiflados casi deja inconsciente al pelirrojo, quien después de la chinga que le pusieron cayo cuan largo era directito al suelo, pero ahí no termino, Vincent les ordeno detener a los demás que se estaban peleando mientras el se salía fresco a lavarse al baño, pues le habían caído babas, mocos y otros fluidos de sus contrincantes.

Vincent se retiro airoso del lugar, mientras los peliplatas golpeaban cruelmente al pobre zonzo que se les pusiera en frente, primero fue Barret que como estaba ebrio se le olvido que no había recargado su brazo mecánico y no se defendió del tremendo puñetazo, patada y zape que le metieron antes de caer, después siguió Cid, quien después de decir la Biblia blasfema había terminado calzoneado ( le hicieron calzón chino), Tseng termino en la cama de bronceado de su jefe, Rude en el bote de basura, Cloud colgado de los calzones en una puerta tras haber caído en la cama de bronceado y haberse quemado un brazo y Yuffie, Elena y Tifa sabe Bahamut como terminaron con el pelo anudado entre ellas y terminaron estrellándose en una puerta

Al ver la pequeña masacre los productores dieron por terminada la búsqueda de los malos, habían encontrado a los sádicos perfectos, la esperanza regresaba.

Todos habían terminado en el hospital, claro menos Vincent y sus sádicos guaruras, aprovechando la oportunidad le hicieron la lipoescultura a Cloud, le quitaron los braquets a Yuffie, revirtieron el cocowash de Tifa, metieron a rehabilitación a Barret e intentaron buscar la manera de quitarle todos los tatuajes que tenía a Vincent.

Dos meses después pudieron reiniciar el proyecto, Vincent había acordado que se integraría cuado terminara su gira de conciertos, pero sus guaruras se tuvieron que quedar, inconforme por tener que hacer las cosas el mismo se fue de gira.

Los demás salieron casi ilesos de la pelea con los tres chiflados, a excepción de Cloud que había terminado quemado de un brazo y de que tuvieron que hacerle cirugía plástica a Reno para "arreglarle" la cara, dejándole unas marcas rojas en las mejillas y una nariz de Michael Jackson, así mismo el pobre de Rufus había terminado con horribles marcas de quemaduras en todo su "hermoso" cuerpo y no se podía mover bien.

Genial, ahora había que adaptar el guión.


	6. Arroz con popote?

Tras el suceso que había terminado "arreglando" de alguna manera la situación, los productores se pusieron a adaptar el guión, tras largas y tediosas sesiones discusión, lograron llegar a un acuerdo, al fin tenían el guión y la tragedia les había dado una idea genial.

Reunieron a todos y procedieron a darles una copia del dichoso guión, Cloud como todo un líder responsable se sentó a leer el guión, seguido por Tifa, que en lugar de concentrarse en leer, se concentraba mas en lo lindo que se veía Cloud leyendo, Yuffie intento a toda costa usar sus lentes "fondo de botella", pero al ponérselos solo logro marearse y vomitar los hot dogs que se había comido encima de Cid, quien con su fluidísimo vocabulario salio directo a cambiarse, Barret decidió sentarse en una esquina a leer con su doceava cerveza, los tres chiflados conforme leían las hojas las iban arrancando y haciéndolas bolita para aventárselas a los Turks, quienes les regresaban los "proyectiles".

Tras cerca de una hora, Cid había podido conseguir un guión, usando el que Barret había tirado después de quedarse dormido por todas las chelas que se había tomado, apenas se había sentado cuando Cloud se levanto, seguido por Tifa

C: bueno creo que ya todos tenemos una idea de lo que se va a hacer, por que no empezamos ya?

T: hay si, yo pienso lo mismo, yo creo que ya leímos suficiente

Cid: noooo, yo no estoy de acuerdo, apenas me acabo de aplastar a leer el guión por culpa de la niña lela, además el baboso de Barret esta bien geton y los otros mensos se están peleando con bolas de papel

C: por eso hay que poner orden- se subió a la mesa- ¡a ver todos! Pongan atención- apenas termino de hablar le llego una bola de papel, que uso para aventársela a Barret, al que le cayo en la boca y al sentirla se la trago como si fuera un pedazo de tortilla o algo así.

Los tres chiflados y los Turks siguieron aventándole bolas de papel a Cloud, quien comenzaba a ponerse histérico, Cid había decidido irse al baño con todo y guión, necesitaba calma para poder leer y Yuffie ya se había unido a los revoltosos.

Cloud había estado ignorando las bolas de papel mientras intentaba hablar hasta que le llenaron la bolsa de piedritas (literalmente) y empezó a devolverles los "proyectiles", Tifa se le unió y de nuevo se hizo una locura colectiva, las cosas se empezaron a poner feas y comenzaron a volar los cojines de los sillones, libretos, zapatos y demás accesorios que volaran (incluyendo las latas de las chelas que se había tomado Barret), se divertían de lo lindo, hasta que llegaron los productores a poner "orden" en el manicomio

-ya basta! Tranquilícense, será mejor que comencemos a filmar, dejen de aventarse cos………-el valiente que se había atrevido a intentar calmar la situación, fue interrumpido por un proyectil, dígase una bola de papel mojada, y no precisamente con agua potable, Reno comenzó a reírse compulsivamente hasta llegar al punto de tener que tirarse al suelo del ataque que le había dado, cuando Elena se dio cuenta de que Reno estaba demasiado cerca de sus piernas y como ese día había decidido usar falda, intuyo lo que el pelirrojo intentaba hacer, o mas bien pensó mal de el, y le propino tremenda patada en la cara que lo hizo gritar peor que una niña viendo un programa de Barney ( si, es peor que ver una película de terror), esto provoco que los demás detuvieran sus actividades bélicas y pusieron atención a los lloriqueos del mariquita de Reno.

Tras el incidente de Reno con las fuertes piernas de Elena, los demás se calmaron y pusieron atención a las instrucciones

-Bueno ahora que tengo la atención de ustedes, les comunicare que comenzaremos la filmacion, los primeros en escena serán Nanaki…….espera un momento….donde esta Nanaki? Alguien le llamo?- pregunto viendo a sus otros tres compañeros que negaron con la cabeza- mmm…..bueno tendremos que comenzar con la segunda parte de la escena uno, Tifa, Marlene y Denzel

B: no me dijeron que querían a Marlene, la mande a una escuela para monjas, el magnifico colegio de las Carmelitas con botas¡le van a enseñar a hacer rompope!

La mayoría vio a Barret con cara de "pobre ebrio", pero los productores lo vieron con cara de "demonios ya estaba ebrio cuando le dijimos"

B: no se preocupen, le puedo llamar y pedir la traigan

Cid: pues entonces ¿que chingados estas esperando para mandar traer a la mocosa?

B: que se me pase tantito la cruda………

-Bueno, bueno, podemos prescindir de ella por un momento, entonces, Tifa filmaras tus escenas

T: bueno, me pondré guapa

Re: para eso necesitaremos un milagro

Tifa lo vio con ojos de pistola, si las miradas mataran el pobre pelirrojo ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra, al ver que la situación estaba algo tensa Cloud, tomo del brazo a la chica y la llevo fuera de la habitación, siguiendo a los "jefes"

-Bien Tifa, supongo que como ya leíste el guión ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo caminado a la locacion, una replica exacta del seventh heaven

T: WoW! Es igualito a mi bar!

-espero que te sientas cómoda, ahora comienza con tu escena

Comienza la escena 1

Tifa se encontraba limpiando los vasos de su bar cuando….

T: esperen un momento, por que tengo que limpiar los vasos? Que no puedo tener un lava vasos o algo así? Por que no puedo estar haciendo otra cosa, como no se limándome las uñas o tal vez entrenando?

-Tifa es tu bar, tu lo atiendes, que no es lo que haces todos los días?

T: o sea claro que no, tengo mi lavatrastos automático, y la verdad por lo regular Denzel es el que se encarga de limpiar los vasos, pues que pensaban que lo tengo de ocioso ahí- dijo en tono de fresa y haciendo ademanes chistosos

-como sea, en esta escena estarás limpiando los vasos y punto, si no te gusta conseguiremos a otra que se parezca a ti

T: asshhhh, claro que nooo, o sea jamás, never in the life dejaría que otra estuviera cerca de MI Cloud- dijo hablando en tono fresoso, volviéndose meloso al momento de nombrar al chico rubio, a la par que tomaba el trapo y el vaso para comenzar a limpiarlo

En lo que comenzó a hacer la faramalla de limpiar, hacen sonar el teléfono

T: ahhhhh!- Grito como si estuviera viendo lazy town o los doddleboops y tirando el vaso – por que no me dicen que van a hacer sonar el teléfono?

- se supone que lo leíste en el guión

T: aaa si, este creo que se me olvido, sorry, de nuevo, va?

Comienza el rodaje de nuevo y hace lo que debería de hacer, deja el vaso y va a contestar

T: o sea como! Como es que no se pueden esperar, o sea se pasan weee ni al caso, es que o sea como por que estos mocosos no vienen a contestar, o sea weee ni para eso sirven, en buen plan que yo ya no quiero a ese par de malagradecidos, ni al caso tenerlos aquí, pero o sea bueno yaa…. Dime amigui, quien habla?, helloooo!! O sea hay alguien ahí? En buen plan que si no me contestas, pues córtalas ehhh, neta que me cae que te excluyo de mis pinky friends, o sea de plano dejas de ser VIP

-Tifa, no seas payasa, nada mas tienes que hacer como que alguien mas te esta hablando del otro lado del teléfono

T: okas, ya capto, de nuevo

Comienza de nuevo haciendo su faramalla y suena el teléfono y ahora si dice su dialogo

Fin de la escena 1

-CORTE!- grita el director y Tifa pone el teléfono en su lugar y se dirige a buscar a su amado rubio quien se encontraba en su camerino cambiándose para filmar su escena, Tifa busca vehementemente (dígase golpeando a quien se le pusiera enfrente) y por fin encuentra el dichoso camerino, sin tocar la puerta la abre y entra al lugar, en el que se encontraba Cloud acomodándose los pantalones, que ahora le quedaban grandes y aun no tenia la camisa puesta, la bartender al ver al musculoso chico se lanzo como clásica fan demente de una estrella de rock sobre el pobre descuidado muchacho, al que se le cayeron los pantalones que sostenía con sus manos al intentar detenerla, y por acto de la grandiosa gravedad de nuestro planeta fueron a dar al suelo, en una pose nada inocente y antes de que Cloud pudiera quitarse de encima a la muchacha alguien entro a la habitación

Cid: con una chingada! Por que no pueden ser personas decentes y hacen ESAS cosas en otro lugar que no sea el pinche camerino que comparto con este cabron pelos necios, órale tu chamaca fresa chíspale de aquí y tu güero a huevo ponte los chingados pantalones que no quiero ver tus miserias

Lo que Cid no sabia era que Tifa estaba a punto de matar de asfixia al rubio y lo único que hacia el pobre muchacho era bracear buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar a safarse a la chica, en su desesperación logro jalar un bote con talco que le cayo de pleno en el cabello a Tifa

T: o sea como Cloudy lindo! Te gusto mas con el pelo blanco?!- al fin lo soltó e intentaba tomar algo de aire, dando bocanadas como pez fuera del agua, Tifa se levanto y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no traía pantalones- ay Cloudy sabes que te quiero mucho pero no creo que sea el lugar adecuado para hacer estas cosas, además compartes el camerino con Cid y…….- Cloud se levanto del suelo tomando sus pantalones y se sentó en un banquillo

C: NO QUIERO HACER COSAS CONTIGO, ES MAS NO QUIERO NI QUE TE ME ACERQUES, ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE CASI ME MATAS!- dijo gritando, histérico y con la cara de un color azulado rojizo- así que ADIOS, vete, shuuu de aquí

T: o sea Cloudy, ya no me quieres! Por eso me echaste el talco en el cabello, prefieres a alguien que tenga el cabello blanco?, si quieres me lo puedo pintar…o es acaso que estas enamorado de otra? …o diré de otro?...santo dios! Cloudy lindo estas enamorado de Sephirot! Eres gay!?

C: piensa lo que quieras, solo vete- le dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes, a los tres segundos escucho unos lloriqueos espantosos y un portazo, unos 5 minutos después entro Cid

Cid: a la chingada! Pos que le dijistes a la loca esa? Se fue chille y chille, diciendo que eres joto y no se que madres mas, dime en buen plan guey, la mera neta, y si me echas mentiras te parto tu madre, te truena la reversa?

C: que cosa?

Cid: si que si te volviste tortillero, se te hace agua la canoa?, te gusta el arroz con popote?

C: no te estoy entendiendo

Cid: que si eres joto, ya sabes puñetas, mariquita- vio la cara que puso, un graaan signo de interrogación- que si eres GAY?!

C: aaa, eso no, es solo que es la segunda vez que esa loca casi me mata de asfixia, no me importa que diga que soy gay, solo quiero que me deje tranquilo- al fin había encontrado la manera de sostenerse los pantalones y se estaba poniendo la camisa, apenas había terminado de medio vestirse cuando entro uno de los productores a llamarlo a escena.

El rubio salio del camerino completamente ataviado con su traje de pelea ( ja, si a eso se le llama traje de pelea)

-muy bien Cloud, espero que sepas que es lo que tienes que hacer- se subieron a la camioneta que los llevaría al lugar en donde se rodarían las siguientes escenas. Después de unos minutos llegaron, acomodaron su súper moto y se dispuso a rodar su escena.

A diferencia de Tifa lo logro a la primera toma, ahora seria el turno del trío de chiflados, los peliplatas venían en otra camioneta detrás de ellos, se bajaron y dispusieron todo para comenzar a grabar.

L: oye Kadaj porque esta mas padre tu traje?

K: por que soy el líder, zopenco, obvio que me tengo que ver mas guapo

Y: yo soy el que tiene el sex appeal, tu, pobre rascuacho feo y el otro llorón, no son nada al lado de mi belleza

K: claro que no, por que eres joto!

Y: no empieces, yo se que quisieras tener el cabello como el mío pero como te vas a quedar pelón pronto nada mas te crece hasta donde lo traes ahorita

Comenzaron a hacerse de palabras y las cosas comenzaban a subirse de tono, afortunadamente los hicieron ponerse en posición y decir sus diálogos. Los tres sádicos se acomodaron

Y: ahí es donde vive el hermano mayor?, espera un momento por que tiene que ser hermano mayor, por que no podemos decir no se, el tarado mayor o algo así

-así esta en el dialogo lo dicen como dice ahí-

L: ay me esta comenzando a doler el estogamo

K: no se dice estogamo, es panza

Y: WoW! Me impresiona tu inteligencia

K: me impresiona que no lo sepas

Comenzaban a pelear otra vez hasta que alguien les puso un alto

- a ver chicos listos, podrían por favor hacer lo que se supone que deberían de hacer- Los peliplatas parecían no querer dejar su discusión- esto si será mucho mas difícil de lo que pensamos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa!! despues de chorromil anios despues regreso, aki esta la sexta entrega de esta locura, espero que les guste, sugerencias, tomatazos, mentadas, son bien recibidas...aaaa tambien las cosas buenas...jajaja...saludos a Omeguita, Kmo, Flaca, Chapas y Boba, tmb a Maki, Kari, DM, Ciego, Bichita, LP, etc...Sobre todo a los lectores, sin uds esta historia no tendria mas capis...solo seria un proyecto mas empezado y olvidado...

Sayonara y dewa matta

Agaue


End file.
